


Her dolly

by Insert_creative_username



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Dolls, Dress Up, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_creative_username/pseuds/Insert_creative_username
Summary: A little girl plays with her favourite doll.





	Her dolly

There was a girl who loved her doll, she would always play with them and made sure they were well. She dressed them up in lace and silk, treated them as if they were glass and always carefully brushed their golden locks. 

She gave them a doll house and played with them every single day, gleefully watching as they danced about. Her doll was special, they were perfect and without flaw. No blemishes stained their porcelain skin, their hair was smooth and shone when in the sun and their voice was sweet as a silver bell. 

Oh how her dolly would sing “Help me, Help me!” they would cry, crystal tears slipping down their blushing cheeks. They would twirl and dance on delicate feet; sometimes they would run their dainty hands down their arms –perfectly painted nails piercing their smooth skin- and ruby drops would slip from between cracks. That won’t do, the red drops looked so out of place in the large dollhouse, filled with whites, silvers and golds. 

So the girl made sure her doll could not harm themselves, she broke their small ankles and cracked their hands; so her doll could no longer harm themselves. Now her dolly could not run, they could not twirl and spin, they could not reach out their hands to her, but they could still sing. And oh how they sung. When she had broke their feet their screams echoed throughout the house creating beautiful melodies -delicate and sweet- and gorgeous symphonies. 

The sound lingered in her ears for weeks and she craved to hear more.   
But she didn’t worry, her doll could not leave her -not with broken feet and missing hands- and oh she was happy beyond compare. Her most prized possession would never leave her. She could forever listen to her doll sing, dress them up in fabrics fit for royalty, she could cradle them in her arms and gaze into their glassy eyes. Her doll was hers forever, and she would love them always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first times i've tried to write horror (especially this type), i've had this idea for a while and finally managed to sit down and write. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
